All I Want For Christmas
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: My life is perfect. HC.


Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
A/N: For Nat, who asked for complete fluff, "something christmas-y, with mistletoe". Thanks for the icon hon. And Nath, as always, thanks for beta'ing.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

The words are accompanied by the full impact of my daughter's body as she lands on the bed. I look at the alarm clock and stifle a yawn. Yes, I am a morning person, but 5:30 a.m. is pushing it.

"I believe I won the bet," Horatio mumbles into my neck. "You called it for six."

Hannah groans and throws herself over us. "I'll die if we don't open the presents soon."

Horatio insists that Hannah gets her dramatic streak from me. I can't see why he'd think that.

"Daddy . . ."

My husband – after eight years it still blows my mind to think that we're actually married – My husband sits up and pulls Hannah onto his lap. Hannah is our miracle child – she was born a month premature with a hole in her heart. The doctors said they didn't expect her to live past her first birthday.

Five years, two surgeries and countless tears and prayers later, here we are. Hannah is happy and healthy, just like any other child her age. She doesn't like doctors and understands that the scar on her chest is because she was very sick, but she'll never know how scared we were.

Her giggle draws me back to the present. Horatio whispers something in her ear and then they pounce, tickling me. Halfway through the game, Hannah stops, puts her hands on her hips in a gesture mimicking her father, and announces, "Okay. Mommy's awake. Now can we open presents?"

Horatio tilts his head, pretending to think about it. Then he nods. Before he can say anything, Hannah is off the bed and on her way to the living room. I laugh; Hannah definitely gets her energy from me.

Horatio kisses me. "Good morning, Cal."

"Morning, handsome."

He kisses me again. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this man's kisses.

"Mommy!" Hannah yells. "Daddy!"

Horatio and I reluctantly pull apart. "To be continued," he says.

"I look forward to it."

"Mommy!"

I put on a robe and follow Horatio to the living room. Hannah is at the foot of the tree, sorting the presents into piles.

Have I mentioned yet how clever my child is? About three months ago, Eric and his girlfriend, Lisa, babysat for us. Lisa teaches first grade and we like to tease Eric, saying that's the only reason they're so good together. Which reminds me, Eric was planning to propose last night. I wonder how that went . . .

But I digress. The point is that when Eric and Lisa babysat, Hannah came home knowing how to spell her name and ours. Since then, she's been on a mission to learn the spelling of everything in our house, which explains the flashcards attached to just about everything in sight.

"Here's your pile, Mommy. And Daddy, this is yours." Hannah waits for us to sit before she rips the paper from one of her gifts. "Spongebob!" she squeals.

As she picks up the next present, I lean across to Horatio. "Where's the camera?"

"I'll get it."

His exit is completely unnoticed by Hannah. Her forehead is scrunched in concentration and the tip of her tongue sticks out the corner of her mouth. Blonde wisps of hair fall from her ponytail. I may be biased, but she's the most beautiful child in the world.

A flash of light causes us to look up in surprise. Hannah grins and throws her arms around my neck. "Take another photo, Daddy!"

No one can ever accuse my daughter of being camera-shy. We pose for another photo then Hannah goes back to her presents. I continue to smile at my husband. He's leaning against the doorjamb, in his pajamas, his hair tousled. Lord, but I love him!

I stand and walk to him. I set the camera down then slide my arms around his waist. Going up on my toes to kiss him, I whisper, "Mistletoe."

He glances up and chuckles. "No, there isn't."

"Just go with it."

He wraps me in his arms. My life is perfect.

There is another flash of light as the camera goes off again. We turn to see Hannah smiling up at us. There's a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"There's only one thing Santa didn't get me."

"What's that?" Horatio asks.

"A baby brother."

I look at Horatio. He nods, so I turn to Hannah, bending so that we're the same height. "Actually sweetheart, Daddy and I have something to tell you . . ."

As I said, life is perfect.

FIN


End file.
